The Next Step
by Shadowfang3000
Summary: "Time certainly flies when you're having fun" - My first attempt at a Lemon, you have been warned! D:


**The Next Step**

(A/N) It's here, he convinced me D:

Mr War and I both wanted to send out yet another Ragna X Taokaka fic, however we clashed over how it should be released: I wanted to keep it at T, while he wanted it to raise to M. As you are certain to find out, this is my first attempt at detailing a bloody LEMON, so be gentle with me :P

And you should remember that I've only just begun writing romance pieces. This is my third! With that in mind, it'll be very rough around the edges. Be wary lads and ladies!

WARNING: Terrible Romance, awkward attempts at being adorable ahead, and sex between a demon and a household cat! D:

**Part 3: The Lioness and the Decisive Man:**

Ragna had been slouched on the living room sofa for a good two hours now, staring absentmindedly at the redundant Christmas tree. While Litchi and Bang would likely say it had been six days since Christmas, it was certain that he and Taokaka saw the last day of the year as "A week from the true start of their relationship". He had been surprised how steady things had been, having worried throughout that something would go wrong somewhere. But no, he and her were still close, talking and laughing and smiling. However, a moment as intimate as the meeting of their virgin lips in the snow of Christmas Eve had yet to arrive once more.

It was night, yet it was certainly not quiet. Litchi and Bang had embarked on journeys of their own, parties with friends or whatever else their social lives offered. Meanwhile, Taokaka lay in a long slumber common for her people, and would likely not stir until the sun dawned next year. As for Ragna, he simply sat down and daydreamed. He had never been much of a fan of parties, primarily due to his dislike of people, and partially due to the throbbing sense of insecurity under the judging eyes of others. No one should be forced into a situation and told to enjoy it, so why should he stand with a bunch of drunkards listening to terrible music whilst wearing a smile more false than a teenager's love life? He sighed irritably: He was hungry but he couldn't be arsed to get up and rummage through the fridge. Another set of whistles sounded in his ears from next door, before a sequence of explosions rattled the very foundations of the Clinic.

"Seems like next door found some additional ammunition to fire from their cannons, eh?" Ragna chuckled. They'd been at it for hours, but a quick study of the clockface above the room's doorway revealed it was only 10PM. You'd think that they'd save up for that massive bane of hearing that everyone seemed to adore at New Year, but they were instead pretty content with firing continuously in small quantities, like a mediocre but long lasting boy band that respects its fans. Another explosion matched the rumbling of his stomach, and eventually Ragna had no choice but to wobble from his comfortable position and stumble for the kitchen. It was a perilous journey, his legs desperate to remain at the sofa. It was only when he began a raid of the fridge that he truly realised just how freezing it was. A cold wind invaded his ankles, and after grabbing some butter and sloppily spreading it on a slice of bread he hobbled back to the sofa and sheltered his legs under a stray blanket. Success! Take that nature! As if to celebrate his achievement, more fireworks sounded in the area.

As he nibbled on his rather pathetic excuse for a meal, he pondered just what really attracted him to his lady in waiting. While she certainly lacked in brains, she made up for in enthusiasm, drive, commitment and kindness. Not only that, but she saved his life oh some many months ago, curling up with a lost, cold and wounded stranger purely out of the good of her heart. Yet another firework, to him a challenge, burst into its inferno. Naivety be damned, she was simply a brilliant person to be around. He heard a whimper and a moan from somewhere in the Clinic, likely Tao rolling around in her sleep. He took another bite, a sizeable amount of butter sticking to his lip.

She was certainly beautiful too; a powerful yet feminine frame that could probably get any mans legs shaking. What few glances he had had of her face conveyed joyous messages too, her features angelic and youthful. Still, he wished that he could see her without her hood for once; he longed to caress her adorable face and gaze into her fiery eyes. Another whimper and the wail of wood against wood was audible, the living room door slowly creaking open. Ragna raised his head to inspect his visitor: It was Tao... A shivering, nay terrified Tao clad lightly compared to what he had grown accustomed to.

"Tao? What's wrong, are you ill?" Ragna asked, worry evident in his face and tone as he placed his plate on the coffee table. Tao pushed open the door fully in a slow, cautious manner. It was then that Ragna realised what had happened to her clothing: Her usually snug hoodie was unzipped, revealing her rouge bloomers and the sides of her round brown breasts. She took no notice, and to be honest Ragna didn't care about her state of dress right now. Her voice was frail, faltering constantly.

"T-T-Tao doesn't like loud noise... P-Please... Stop the big b-bangs..." She struggled to say, her body hunched, head hung and paws at her ears. This image of weakness devastated Ragna, the girl he loved in such pain. He swung himself to his feet and placed his hands to her shoulders.

"Are you afraid of the fireworks?" He asked, trying to get her attention. She didn't look at him, simply shaking her head and continuing to stare at the ground. Ragna grumbled comically.

"Tao? You know I only want to help you. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She paused for a time. A long time. Before finally raising her eyes and making direct eye contact with him.

"Y-Yes..." Another round of rockets wooshed into the skyline, bursting in unison.

" N-Nyah!" Tao fell to her knees and forced her eyes closed. Ragna knelt down to her level and surrounded her with a warm embrace. His mouth at her ear he whispered soothingly.

"I'm here Tao, they won't hurt you. I'll protect you." Ragna knew that wasn't going to do much, but he didn't know what else to do. Tao rested her face on his shoulder, warm tears welling from her eyes and sinking down his arm. There was nowhere in the Clinic where the fireworks could not be heard. Hell, if there was he would've set up there ages ago. Thinking, Ragna decided the best course of action would be to take her back to bed and stay with her until she fell asleep. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly pulled her up.

"Tao, I'll be with you. Come on, back to bed." She shook her head like a fearful child, and looked down at the floor again as if she was searching for dropped change.

This would take a while.

X

Eventually, Ragna managed to haul the reluctant Tao back into her bed. He was surprised that her room was so bland: A bed with maroon sheets, a brown desk decorated by a bland lamp and a desk chair unused and dusty. Save for that, the walls were a dull uniform grey, and the carpet a pale brown. It didn't make sense for the type of girl she presented herself as.

"Rag-nya, Tao can't sleep." She sighed, her body tucked under the duvet. Ragna leant over from the desk chair and patted her head.

"You said that two minutes ago, just close your eyes and count." With a brisk nod, she began mouthing the word "Meat-bun" as she counted. The fireworks had seemingly died down, Ragna having not heard the whistle of one for a good ten minutes... This thought was of course followed by another explosion begging to challenge his claim. Face palming, Ragna stretched his neck to check on Tao again: She was curled up, sobbing silently.

"Seven Meat-buns... E-Eight Meat-buns... Nuh... Nine..." The sight made Ragna feel a great sense of guilt: She was a cat, how could he have not realised that she'd be afraid of loud noises? Unsure of what the next move should be, Ragna dismounted his seat and knelt at the bedside, his head level to her.

"Tao? What do you need me to do?" He asked, not entirely directing the question at her. The sobs abruptly stopped, and a near silent excuse for a voice spoke.

"... Stay with Tao... Hold Tao... Please..." Ragna couldn't think of anything better to do, and complied with her request. Slipping under the covers, he found himself face-to-face with the Catgirl, staring deeply into her eyes just as she was with him. Slowly she raised her arms, silently begging for his embrace. Ragna did so, covering the fetal positioned cat with all the love he had reserved for her. They lay together in silence, nothing but the desk lamp illuminating the rolling darkness of the Clinic. Urged by Tao, Ragna reached over and flicked it off.

The two said nothing for a while, simply trapping one another in their arms and resting silently. That was until Tao broke the silence, the sound of her voice frightening both Ragna and herself.

"Ragnya..." Baited by her voice, Ragna looked in her general direction, her face slowly becoming more detailed as his eyes adjusted to the shadow. She leant forward and squeezed her tongue into his closed mouth. Be it out of hope that it would make Tao feel better, or the simple drive of lust he felt towards her, he returned fire with his own tongue, dodging and slapping at her lips. It was a sloppy business, none of the fancy art and delicacy you'd see in film, just complete and total passion. They both resisted the strain of nature to its very limit, before breaking off and gasping for air. Almost instantly Ragna went for her neck, nibbling in the manner he had heard girls enjoyed. It was certainly effective, Tao throwing her head back in pleasure from the sensation.

Ragna was quickly running out of things to do, desperately wanting to avoid taking the virginity of a girl so young and innocent. He leant back, his eyes having adjusted enough to feast upon the full extent of their lovemaking: Tao's hoodie was wrinkled and strewn to the sides of the bed, her entire front fully exposed to Ragna's eyes. Her unshrouded face flushed in red, coated in sweat, and bearing an expression of total ecstasy. This was the side of Taokaka no one else would ever see, something that was to be forever shared between just he and her. Her soft breasts were certainly larger than average, more than enough to fill Ragna's large hands. He leant forward and fondled her left breasts nipple with his tongue, alternating from wildly flailing to slowly smothering it. The facial expressions and sounds emerging from Tao's throat revealed just how much she enjoyed it, soft yelps mixing with long drawn out moans. Ragna swapped breasts and commenced the same process, kneading the other like dough on a cooking board. Eventually her cries began to weaken, and Ragna knew that it was time. He rose up to observe the lady he loved, her lips quivering and her eyes fluttering. To think that after all of this time, there she lay before him so vulnerable; her hoodie wide open, her breasts bare and her body welcoming.

Then why did he feel so empty? Why did he feel like he was abusing their relationship? She wanted this, he did too. "Leave it at that, you both need this" His mind and heart said in unison, agreeing on something for once.

"R-Ragnya?" Tao asked nervously. She knew what was next, didn't she? The next step in today's proceedings: Two virgins with no clue over what they were doing were about to lose their title together. With doubts still in the back of his head Ragna leant forward, nibbling on her neck once more with the aim to try and make her a bit more comfortable with the current situation. With a soft but acknowledging and approving sound emerging from Tao's throat, soon changing to an aroused growl, Ragna made his move. Slowly he slid her rouge bloomers down, picking them off her toes and marvelling at the sight before him. It was only then that he realised the state of undress he was in, much of his clothing having been torn off and tossed to the ground during their intense session. Looking deeply into Tao's eyes, he guided himself in and entered her. It was a slow operation, her eyes twitching and watering from the pain the foreign object entering her induced. Ragna enveloped her in a hug, whispering apologies into her ear.

"N-No... Continue, pleas-Nya!" A sudden stab of pain hit her as Ragna broke through. Her grip around him tightened, trembling from the sore feeling. With her permission, Ragna began the slow and awkward process of pumping in and out of her. With every pained sigh, he stopped to check her, a process that repeated on numerous occasions. His concern for Tao was a distraction from the steadily increasing pleasure, his body only accepting it when he realised that Tao had begun to enjoy it too. Her powerful legs wrapped around his lower back, begging him for more. He complied, and began to speed up. Soon enough her pain was entirely forgotten, and she began to thrust back like an animal. The two messily sandwiched their lips together, barbarically flailing their tongues about with little consideration. Ragna knew it was coming, the unfamiliar but characteristic tightness filling his body. Overcome with worry once more, he considered the risks and slowed down. Tao was having none of that, squeezing her legs against him and keeping him moving. He was barely able to pull himself out in time when his release began, staining Taokaka's stomach and chest in the thick white of his seed. The adrenaline wore off as quickly as it started, and the two collapsed into heaps alongside one-another. As their senses came back to them, Tao wrapped her arms around him once more and nuzzled his chest joyfully.

"Thank you..." A small smile twisted her lips, her usual mischievous and tooth-filed grin nowhere to be found. Ragna couldn't help but join her, resting his head against hers and silently falling asleep. As his eyes quietly sealed, Ragna noticed something: Not a single firework had gone off since their... Session... Began. Tossing a quick glance at a clock above the doorway, he read "1:24 AM".

It'd lasted more than 2 hours... What away to celebrate New Year eh?

Time certainly flies when you're having fun.

(A/N): Good god that was awkward to write! Now excuse me, I'm going to wash my dirty hands (Which may be dirty for multiple reasons :P)

And to think this was going to cute and cuddly like my other two Ragna and Taokaka fics! xD


End file.
